Suspension units are known from the prior art, wherein a suspension and/or a damping of the suspension unit are varied dependent on detected sensor data. The sensors are arranged in this case in the vicinity of the vehicle seat, in order thus to be able to determine the effects of external influences on the vehicle seat, for example when driving over bumps. Hitherto, however, it has been possible to react only to an already advanced action of the vehicle seat or the vehicle cab, for example a deflection of the seat/cab, in particular with a correspondingly longer signal processing time.
It is disadvantageous, however, to make a change to the suspension or the damping when a deflection is already taking place. This is because if the vehicle drives over a bump, certain sensor data are recorded and these are then used to adjust the suspension or the damping. However, since a certain signal processing time is necessary for this, the suspension unit is only adapted after a certain time, thus delayed in time relative to driving over the bump, to the deflection on account of the suspension unit.